magus_senate_filesfandomcom-20200214-history
Dalaran Senate Meeting: January 25th, 34 LC
The following is a written record of the meeting of the Magus Senate of Dalaran from January 25th, 34 LC. Record Damon Halliwell: 'Welcome back everyone, to our weekly Senate meeting. I am always happy to see so many of you here supporting each other. Anyways, we will start off as we normally do. We will give a recap of the weeks events for those who missed them. Archmage Silverspark, if you could please recap the class you held? 'Tammini Silverspark: 'Class on Evocation occurred earlier this week. Covered basic theoretical components of the school. Because all members were sufficiently versed in actual casting of basic evocation techniques, proceeded to practice on target dummies. Finally, conducted controlled duels between participants. Overall, impressed by conduct. '''Damon Halliwell: '''Thank you, Archmage. We hope to see more classes soon. You are dismissed. Now who would like to speak on the recent Horde problems we had this week? 'Verus Baelheit: 'Archmage Silverspark and myself were present at most gatherings. 'Arranax DeVin: '''I was there for some of it as well. '''Verus Baelheit: '''I'm sure we all have a fair amount to share. Last Tuesday, we recieved the first call to arms by Lord Berenal Grayblade, of the Gilnean military order, The Blades of Greymane. First assembly took place in the Wetlands, at the Night Elven established outpost known as Greenwarden's Grove. Other military forces present included the First Regiment, Dwarven Vanguard, Hand of Thaurissan, Pyrebird, Bravo Comapny, and others. In the early days, we encountered Horde forces of Vol'jin's new loyalist faction, and the Hellscream holdouts of the Dragonmaw Clan. I will defer to Archmage Silverspark for the next details. '''Tammini Silverspark: '''On first day of the campaign, Magus Senate contingent including myself, Ms Rosenthal, Ms Frostheart, and Mister Kaidevert were assigned to assist Pyrebird Sodality and Hand of Thaurissan in scouting Dragonmaw positions in the Angerfang encampment. While Pyrebird scouts infiltrated the camp, we, along with Dark Iron allies, engaged Dragonmaw patrols leaving the encampment. Discovery was made by Pyrebirds that the camp was more heavily reinforced than suggested by prior intelligence. With that information in hand, entire force withdrew to Sentinel's encampment nearby. On Second day, was briefly in charge before appearance of Lord DeVin. Therefore, recommend allowing him to present on that component. '''Arranax DeVin: '''Yes, well Silverspark did a damned fine job of overseeing things, I'd like to add. However, back to the point. We ended up deployed along side this Pyrebird bunch, as well as the Grey Hand, and a few elves to clear out some orcish sludge that had backed up the works in the ruins of this little Dwarven town. The lot of us produced an illusion of a large wave of Wildhammer Dwarves attacking the place so the rest of the group could get in and wipe out the vermin. Worked well enough. Also there was a cart that exploded, massive property damage... but that's neither here nor there. Long story short? We won, it worked, and we looted some kind of enchanted totem from our foes. Not sure what is does yet, but if anyone wants to studt the magic within it? Thing's locked up in the vault, so ask. Now. Shall I go on to the third day? '''Kalecthos Delnathor: '''I've got extensive knowledge with artifacts, I'll take a look at it later. '''Tammini Silverspark: '''Should not be dangerous. Some manner of Dragonmaw communication device. '''Arranax DeVin: '''Knock yourself out... It didn't start spitting out demons, or sha, or whatever else the greenskins normally drop to their knees and service for power... So I'm not overly alarmed. Anyhow. Third day we ended up bickering with the Horde directly. We tried to hold some piss-pot river in the region. Didn't go too well. We ended up being driven back to one of the Dwarven settlements. There was a lot of debate ... But the one commanding the whole fucking thing opted to take us all elsewhere. Really was a poor showing, but at least we didn't suffer any major losses. Personal business called me away from that last brawl, so if anyone want to chatter about what happened? You're welcome to it. '''Tammini Silverspark: '''Additional point: later that evening, after main battle, Dwarven Vanguard under Thank Dwaldin attempted to negotiate with contingent of orcs. Led to violence. Orcs were pushed back after short but brutal fighting. '''Arranax DeVin: '''Oh, I didn't know about that. Thanks. '''Tammini Silverspark: '''Was at ungodly hour. '''Damon Halliwell: '''Thank you all, fopr bringing us up to speed. At this time I would like to welcome the Elves of the Sovereign Remnants to the floor. They wish to address the Senate. '''Vyneleron Crimsonstar: '''To start off, I am Lord Ambassador Vyneleron Crimsonstar, the Archmage to Lady Moonleaf here. I thank the honored Magus Senate for hearing me out on this matter. I come here to request an alliance between our two orders. The Sovereign Remnants wishes to retake our ancestral city known as Eldre'thalas from the Ogres, and other creatures that seem to have taken up residence within it's sacred halls. I understand that there may be some distrust about this. However, Lady Moonleaf, the Matriarch of the order I represent, wishes to give aid to any, and all, allies of our order. By any means they wish, whether it is military, civil, political... Any aid... She wishes to attempt to build a safe haven for our people, and is in need of allies to do so. She respects this Senate highly, due to it's reputation in which I must say is most revering. If any have questions I will answer them to the best of my ability. '''Damon Halliwell: '''If anyone has any questions present your staff or hand to speak. '''Kelsavara Cleartower: '''If I may... What in the Twisting Nether would possess you to want to take Eldre'thalas back? It's a demon-infested, decaying, ruin run by psycopaths and idiots. '''Vyneleron Crimsonstar: '''An understandable questions. It once stood as a symbol for Highborne... And my Lady wishes for it to be so once more. Decaying ruins can be fixed. Psycopaths can be ran out and demons can be slain. A city can be rebuilt, so long as it's people are willing. '''Damon Halliwell: Sonja Vine, I believe you were next? 'Sonja Vine: '''Yes. Mine is about helping. We've all seen the handy work the Highborne have done. Why do you need our help to clean up ogres and the like? I've read there was some sort of arcane storm, why can you not do it again? Surely you and Moonleaf can cull the place? '''Vyneleron Crimsonstar: '''I am sorry if this seems disrespectful, but have you seen those that dwell within Eldre'thalas? Two archmage class Highborne do not stand a chance against such numbers... Plus, such magics you suggest actually have consequences I am sure the senior members of this Senate understand, and would understand why we are against using them. The ogres alone outnumber the Sovereign Remnants, ten to one. They are also not your average, run of the mill, ogres. They were once part of the Twilights Hammer, if I recall, Their magi and warlocks are quite dangerous and their warriors are quite seasoned. Their size as well gives them an advantage. '''Damon Halliwell: '''Commander Alexander, you were next. 'Vanidicus Alexander: 'I had no particular question. Merely that despite whatever reservations people may have. This is knowledge and the information of an entire peoples. We'd be fools to pass this chance up, to help an allied faction. '''Kira Frostheart: '''Agreed. '''Verus Baelheit: '''Noted, Mister Alexander. '''Damon Halliwell: '''Lord DeVin. '''Arranax DeVin: '''I just wish to know. When you speak of your libraries. We'll be given full, and complete access, assuming we are allied? '''Vyneleron Crimsonstar: '''No... It will be opened to all those who wish to learn of that the contents hold... Long as no one abuses such access. We'll have no quarrels with those that come to seek the knowledge that dwells within Eldre'thalas. '''Arranax DeVin: '''Thank you. That answers my question. '''Damon Halliwell: '''Very well. I believe that is all the questions. Thank you for speaking to us and answering our questions. The Senate will now debate on the alliance you wish. The motion has been brought before this Senate to ally ourselves with the Sovereign Remnants. The Senate will vote on this matter to decide, before the vote is called, I invite those wishing to debate to raise a staff or hand now, to speak your points. 'Zanbor Emerson: '''The debate will be off the record. The voting record will not be off the record. When your name is called please state Aye if you wish for the motion to pass or nay if you wish the motion to fail. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''It is unanimous. The motion passes. '''Tammini Silverspark: '''Unanimity surprising. Actually, amendment: unanimity astouding. '''Vanidicus Alexander: '''This is a first '''Zanbor Emerson: '''I don't this that has ever happened before. '''Damon Halliwell: '''The motion has passed and so we shall move on to the rest of the meeting, late as it is. '''Verus Baelheit: '''I'll keep this brief. As a number of you are painfully aware, last week, the Violet Citadel suffered a serious security breach. The Arcane Vault of Dalaran. One of the unquestioned highest security places on Azeroth, was broken into. Whomever perpetrated this left no markings. No clues. Set off no alarms. The only way we even knew something had been taken is that it simply wasn't there, We were able to utilize the Eye's enormous magics to look into the traces of magic left behind by the thief. What we found was a Night Elf. Heavily tatooed, wielding warglaives. He knew what he came for. He left behind priceless and powerful relics. The only thing taken, was The Alchemist's Tome. A spellbook of the Hundred Magi, containing thousands of years of research on Libram Daemonica. With our newly formed alliance I find myself in the rare position to ask for help. Lord, Lady. The memory we witnessed was clearly that of a demon hunter. A cursed disciple of Illidan. We have but one clue to aid us. Darnassus. Do you posess any knowedge that might shed light into our endeavor? '''Vyneleron Crimsonstar: '''I am afraid, my friend... I have no knowledge of this. However, from past endeavors... Demon Hunters do not bode very well... However, if the Magus Senate requires our aid, I'll insure that our best get to work on helping discover the answer to this problem as quicjly as possible. '''Verus Baelheit: '''Thank you. I'll keep you updated. '''Damon Halliwell: '''And with that we move on to promotions. '''Verus Baelheit: '''Mister Corbrand, please take the floor. In recognition of your progress as a mage, loyalty to the Kirin Tor, and dedication to your colleagues, you are hereby greanted elevation to colleague status of our Senate. Congratulations. '''Quendon Corbrand: '''Thank you! I'll make a point to further any of our goals. '''Verus Baelheit: '''Mister Furlbrow. Please take the floor. Your advancement as a magus is admirable, Mister Furlbrow. Equaled only by the dedication you've shown to this Senate. You are elevated to colleague of this Senate. Congratulations. '''Nathul Furlbrow: '''Thank you, sir. '''Verus Baelheit: '''Miss Sonja Vine. Please take the floor. Miss Vine, it is the determination of this Senate that your initiation period is to be terminated. In recognition of your advancement as a mage you are hereby granted promotion to colleague status, with all the rights and responsbilities that come with it. Congratulations. '''Sonja Vine: '''Thank you, sir. '''Verus Baelheit: '''That concludes promotions for tonight. '''Damon Halliwell: '''With that, I call an end to this meeting of the Magus Senate. '''All: '''To protect and serve Dalaran!